Getting Some Launch
by Sir Smut
Summary: Goku knocks Launch out, and Roshi volunteers to take care of her. A sex-craved, lone pervert and a beautiful, unconscious maid in one room. What could possibly go wrong? Based on the episode "Milk Delivery"


I do not own Dragon Ball

Warning: Lemon/Smut

* * *

**Getting Some Launch**

Ring! Ring!

Master Roshi groaned as he abruptly awoke from his pleasant slumber. Damn alarm clock... How many time had passed since he had to set his clock for the next day? It must have been years. Roshi had to sit up to turn the little device off – something that his mother had always insisted on back in his youth. A youth long gone now, he mused. The flow of time could be cruel indeed.

The birds chirped in response to the rise of the sun, which could only mean one thing; it was time to begin the next part of his student's training. Yes, his new students: Son Goku and Krillin, two young martial artist who both hoped to become full-fledged warriors of the famed Turtle School. The boys were full of energy, and the hermit had to admit that it was nice for the house to be so lively after living alone for so long. Their rivalry was the aspect of their relationship that he enjoyed the most. It reminded him of his own rivalry with Shen back in the day, although he hopes that Goku and Krillin's future relationship will not be as tainted as the one he has with his rival-turned-nemesis.

However, as amusing as those boys could be at times, there was one more person that _really_ managed to heat up this old man's soul. His new maid that moved to Kame House recently together with his two pupils: the beauty known as Launch. Launch… her name alone made his pervy old self excited. Beautiful, charming, shy, and so gentle that she wouldn't hurt a fly. She was such a considerate young woman.

Although, if he was perfectly honest, he couldn't care less about her personality. What drew his attention to her was her body. And what a body it was! Every highlight of her form was perfectly accentuated. The cleavage of her soft, youthful breasts were on display everyday as they rested in her green top – which was just a bit too tight for her.

Speaking of that tank top, the hem of her top stopped just above her belly button, emphasizing her taut, tight stomach.

Her legs – Kami, those legs! – were slender and endlessly long, toned, and smooth. The best part, though, were those boner inducing short shorts, very form-fitting with cuffs that were hugging around the tops of her thighs. Had he been two hundred eighty years younger, he definitely would have made a move or two – and not the sleazy, perverted ones he was doing nowadays. Then again, would he have even noticed her back then with Fanfan in the picture as well? _Ah_… Fanfan. If only she had been able to look past his perverted mannerisms.

The Turtle Hermit's time to think about the what-could-have-been with Fanfan was cut short when he remembered the reason of setting his alarm. He slid out of his robe and began to dress into his daily outfit. Krillin, who slept next to him due to the lack of beds, was still in a deep slumber, but Roshi took care of that quickly. "Hey, Krillin, wake up! It's time for training!"

The young bald kid – whether he was bald by choice or not, Roshi did not know – yawned as he slowly entered the realm of the living. His eyes flickered to the clock before groaning. "It's only four in the morning."

The perverted hermit shook his head. Kids these days. First they beg you to train them, then they complain when you plan to do just that. "Quit mumbling and hurry up."

Once Roshi was sure that Krillin wouldn't fall back to sleep – which took a lot longer than he would have liked – he could finally go upstairs to wake Goku. Remember the lack of beds that forced Krillin and Roshi to sleep in the same bed? There were only two beds in Kame House, so guess who shared the second bed.

Why didn't Roshi share a bed with Launch while it was his own house? A fair question, with a simple answer. It was because Launch had two personalities, and her second one was_ fucking crazy_! And, let's face it, when one of the strongest – the strongest? – men on the planet fears you, you're probably pretty damn scary.

He opened the door to Goku's and Launch's room with caution, and slowly spread it further. He tiptoed to the bed and tried to keep his jealousy in check when he saw how close Goku was to his new eye candy. The hermit had learned to move without being heard years ago, and he happily made use of this skill as he got closer and closer to the couple. His silent approach was in order to keep Launch sleeping, but the intent behind this wasn't noble or anything of the sort. He was simply curious what Launch wore when she went to sleep. After getting a second-long eyeful at the back of the sleeping beauty, he noticed something was wrong as he got closer.

"Crap!" he muttered. It was blonde Launch, AKA the biggest psycho on the planet. There was _no_ way – NO WAY! – that he was going to try anything with her, perverted old man or not. He had to wake Goku up carefully – very, very carefully. His hands slowly went for the broom in the room and gripped the hilt tightly to make sure it wouldn't fall out of his hands. The broom was mere inches above psycho Launch, while it gradually got closer to his pupil. He exhaled some breath that he didn't even know he had been holding in when the broom reached Goku, and he awoke him with a soft flick to the temple.

The young boy woke up with only a very soft "Hm?" escaping his lips. This was good; no, this was perfect! Roshi had been scared that the energetic boy would scream and wake the beautiful psycho, but it seems there was nothing to be scare-

"Morning, old man!" Whether Goku didn't realize the consequences of his actions or whether he just didn't care, Roshi would probably never know, but he did know this: he an Goku were in mortal peril. Using his superhuman speed, Roshi quickly hid himself inside a drawer while slow comprehension flowed into Goku's brain when the blonde bombshell next to him woke up, and the color quickly drained from his face. With a beating chest and a growing amount of adrenaline flowing through him he greeted the psycho, "M-morning!"

"Y-you bastard!" And there it was. The released fury of blonde Launch. An agonizing fear rose through Roshi's body as he witnessed the pure, unchained, fiery flame of outrage that was psycho Launch. "Why are you sleeping with me?!"

"I've got no choice!" Goku stammered in fear. "We don't have enough futons and-"

"Shut the hell up!" A gun – how could she have hidden that with such little clothing? – was suddenly found in her delicate hands and, before Goku could react, she started blasting away with it. The assault of bullets was relentless. Wave after wave came for Goku's life, and the young boy tried desperately to survive. After a few very impressive maneuvers, Goku had no choice but to concede to the abundance of ammo. "Owwww!"

"Th-that really hurt!" Goku whined and wailed as he landed on the ground. Just what had he done that was so terrible? He couldn't think of anything. Wait… That was it! If he was attacked without reason, then this had to be a challenge!

The boy got up with a confident grin and took his fighting stance. Though he may not look like it, Goku was a genius when it came to fighting. It seconds, he'd already calculated the amount of force he would need to leave his opponent incapable of movement. He planted his left foot firmly on the ground and stored power into it. Then, he released all of it at once and flew himself towards Launch. "I'm not going to lose to someone like you!" His kick hit Launch right in the face, effectively kicking the lights out of her. "You need some more sleep!" Goku scolded the angry woman.

Master Roshi, having watched the _spectacle_, quivered as he slowly got out of the drawer he had been residing in. "Y-you don't even hold back against women, do you?" he asked, his eyes lingering on the blonde that was currently dead tot the world. What an indifferent kid.

Goku, acting as if nothing had happened in his usual, carefree way, simply asked why he was awoken so early. "So, why are we up so early? Is it already time for training?"

The old man was about to answer when realization hit him. Quickly, he stared wide-eyed at the woman that was now unconscious; unaware of everything that occurred around her. It was a surprise that it had taken so long for his perverted mind to realize this opportunity. He closed his agape mouth before saying, "No, it's not time for training yet. I want you and Krillin to buy some breakfast in the city. Afterwards, we can start training." Roshi had impressed himself with that lie. He may be old, but his mind was still young.

Goku nodded, that made sense. The old man had woke him and Krillin up early so they still had the entire day ahead of them after breakfast. "Good thinking, old man!" he complimented his master.

The perverted hermit silently watched as the young boy sped out of the door. Now alone, he tried, but failed, to be indifferent as he walked towards Launch. Instead, he scampered towards her with haste. He inspected her face, and found the psycho to be breathtakingly beautiful. Perhaps even more so than regular Launch and the teen that had given him that incredible puff-puff.

What was that girl's name again? Bulma or Bulla… something like that. Whatever the name, her breasts had been incredible. Youthful, soft tits that appeared as globes of pale skin complimented with pale-pink tips that stood proudly at attention, and that had happily accepted his face between them. He still remembered how his face had made those soft, cushiony pillows yield with the slightest provocation. The remembrance of his puff-puff made the blood slowly flow to his flaccid manhood.

It was getting harder and harder to restrain himself. Why weren't those boys gone yet? As if Kami himself had heard him think it, he saw the Nimbus that he had given young Goku fly towards Kame House. Just wait a little longer; that was all he had to do, but it just wasn't that simple. Roshi was old and his sex life was nonexistent. It had been too long since he could just touch a woman without reservation. Sure, there was that heavenly puff-puff, but – no matter how hot and exhilarating – every area other than her breasts had been a strict no-no.

"Master Roshi, Launch!" Goku yelled from downstairs. "We're off!"

Roshi watched the duo take off to the city and was finally free to do as he pleased. "Heh-heh!" His mouth salivated as his eyes traveled over the blonde's taut body. There was so little clothing on her that there wasn't much left to the imagination. A grey tank top that was as small and tight as they came, and cute white panties that seemed unfitting for such a crazy lunatic. There were so many area's to explore… Just what was he to do first?

After careful consideration, the pervert went for her tits first. At first, he poked curiously, pressing against the yielding globe as much as he dared without rousing her. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen if she caught him with his hands on her mounds. As he pawned at her chest, he observed that her breasts were bigger than those of the puff-puff girl's. Softer too, he considered with elation.

"_Nnh…_" The blonde woman shifted as the turtle hermit touched the tip of her breast. Roshi couldn't help rubbing a thumb against the soft nub and found the small bump grow just a bit and harden considerably. He let out his trademark "Heh-heh" once her nipples got hard enough for him to discern them through her grey top.

Her tits looked so inviting… He wanted to see them up close and naked!

Roshi grabbed the hem of her top, his cheeks flaming red and his body hot with anticipation and excitement. He really shouldn't; it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He slowly rose the top as more and more milky white skin was shown. In a matter of seconds, the bottom half of Launch's upper body was on display. Roshi almost smiled at his accomplishment and could breathe a sigh of relief when Launch showed no reaction to his labor.

His breath was caught in his throat; now came the hard part. He had to slide her top over her bosom without waking her. He did so, but only after mentally bracing himself. At long last, he had the opportunity to inspect her chest. He could feel his heart beat rapidly in his head, his anticipation high. The two sides of her top were pushed over the plump mounds. Roshi could hardly believe the softness of her flesh when his palms brushed over her.

Roshi was in awe of the globes of skin capped with pink areolas that tightened from their sudden introduction to the room's temperature; the nipples rose slightly in response. Unable to resist, he coiled the nubs softy. In contrast to the rest of her soft flesh, the tips were taut and firm. Roshi continued his focus of the nipples, stroking them with his thumbs.

After considering if what he was about to do was worth his life – which Roshi eventually decided it was – he carefully latched onto Launch's right breast. The crazy bombshell mewled as her sensitive nipples were feasted upon. The strength of Roshi's suction grew until he was pulling hungrily. He heard her cringe when her nipple was engulfed into his mouth, an act that made him decide to suckle more subtly. He kept himself in check after noting the increased tempo of her breathing.

As much as Roshi enjoyed to suckle globes as fine as those of Launch's, he didn't have all day. Even if Launch didn't regain consciousness before he was done, there was still the matter of Goku and Krillin. His eyes directed themselves to her underwear. He could almost swear that his glasses were fogging up when his heath amplified tenth fold due to seeing her slim hips and taut thighs.

This was the biggest step of all, he thought while his heated gaze fell upon the woman's panty. He made his boldest move yet by hooking his fingers in the waistband of her panty and slowly shrugging it down.

Her blonde curls were well-trimmed and neatly managed – which made Roshi wonder which side of Launch was the one to keep it so tidy down there. He distractedly nudged the bottoms now to stretch across her semi-spread knees, too focused on Launch's sex to bother with anything else. The perverted Roshi immediately got close to the girl's snatch and quickly noticed that some moisture had coated the inside of her slit. Roshi had not suspected her to be aroused already, but it would definitely help to loosen her up before his big _plunge_.

Roshi pet her blonde hairs carefully and was amused once he realized that Launch's pubic hairs changed color depending on her form. Fingers crept along the grooves of Launch's sex, and his unconscious maid mewed softly when he probed the nub at the crest of her vaginal lips. He did not spent more than a few seconds petting her clitoris, as she was already wet enough for the next part.

Roshi's fingers traced downward through the center folds until he found her hidden channel. Launch clenched her teeth and arched her back slightly, her breasts jiggling from the subtle movement. The sudden exclamation made Roshi jump, though she did not recover. The old man let out a sigh of relief; he did not want to stop now that he had gotten so far.

Roshi wriggled his digits within her hole. It was a tight fit, but it had room to stretch. With perspiration starting to cover his head, he watched her pink lips separate and expose her insides.

"_Oh_!" he grunted. He'd ignored it quite well for a time, but he could not completely forget the tenting of his pants. It demanded freedom, and Roshi concluded that he was already too far gone to deny his urges. His pants and underwear were hastily rolled down over his frail, lanky thighs and six, sturdy inches protruded in proud splendor. Roshi smirked, he may have seemed ancient, but down there he certainly retained youthful vitality. It sprung into view with great enthusiasm. There had already been quite the amount of fluid released from the slit, the abundance matching the arousal that Roshi felt at the moment.

Eyes were cast onto Launch's face. There were still no signs that she would recover from Goku's brutal attack any time soon, even when her thighs were eased apart to accommodate the old man inching closer. His perverted smile a sign of dark intent.

He gripped his cock and aimed for her heath-radiating cleft. He pushed his erection down, the head sliding through the slick folds. After savoring the moment he'd always felt right before plunging into a woman back in his youth, he sank into the crazy psycho's body. In his mind, he was crying with pleasure, joy, and anxiousness; outwardly, he was silent save for his paralyzed gasps. Launch did not make a sound beyond either a whimper or a grunt; in any case, she was still out cold.

Roshi whimpered with pleasure as he pulled out halfway, and then made a hasty return to Launch's heat. She was so much tighter than he had anticipated. The woman rocked from the force and her breasts jarred a little in hypnotic rhythm. Launch unconsciously vocalized the pleasure of having her insides assaulted by the impetuous, old man, who reacted to her voice by grasping her waist before thrusting with much more force than before.

Despite Roshi's age and experience, it had just been too long to keep going for longer than a few minutes. All the excitement he had build up over the years, combined with pleasures he'd almost forgotten about, made his balls ascend. He got in a few more, weaker thrusts before shuddering and pushing into Launch until his grey and her blonde pubic hair meshed as the blunt head of his cock settled firmly against her cervix. Without thinking of the consequences, he let loose the load boiling in his balls. It rushed up his urethra and transferred into the unconscious Launch's waiting womb in thick, strong bursts. Roshi moaned, jerking his hips several times so no spurt of his cum would be wasted anywhere but her cunt.

Roshi was practically sobbing while draining his testicles, the euphoria was overwhelming. After slowly becoming flaccid inside of Launch, Roshi extracted himself and deposited the last droplets of semen still oozing from his tip into the curls above his maid's pussy. He ploughed down on the floor, both fulfilled and gratified.

His eyes briefly ghosted over Launch. He cringed; he'd really made a mess out of the girl. Her top lay wrinkled over her bare breasts, while the globes themselves were covered with his saliva. Her panty had eventually ended up by her ankles, and her wet slit leaked the cum it had milked out of him. Not to mention the droplets of cum he had sprayed over her little curls. He knew that he needed to clean up the mess he'd made, or his life was as good as over. So Roshi went right for the bathroom to get some washcloths.

Meanwhile, Launch slowly regained coconscious. _"Ugh_…" she grunted, her head feeling like it could explode any minute. She slowly opened her eyes. She swallowed hard when she stared down between her tits, a wary feeling entering her body once she saw that some kind of substance had been spilled over her breast. Actually… why were her tits on display in the first place? And why was there so much heat in her loins? Her right hand went between her timidly spread thighs, and she was surprised to see that she was already soaked and slippery enough to slide inside of her snatch – not to mention her bewilderment due to her lack of underwear. What really crept her out, though, were the foreign traces of a white substance clinging to her fingers. Launch – this version of her at least – was an experienced woman, and she knew exactly what it was that now covered her delicate fingers. She also had a rising suspicion about whose death wish had just been signed.

Concurrently, Roshi made sure that he had everything he needed one more time. A bucket filled with water, washcloths, and a few towels. That should be more than enough for him to leave no trace of his visit. Bringing everything to the bedroom at once was harder than he'd anticipated. Luckily, his experience as a martial artist had given him the strength and balance he needed to reach Launch without spilling even a droplet of water. He kicked the door open, but the sight he was greeted with left his face pale and his arms too limp to hold his gathered items. In front of him stood a conscious Launch, her clothes still exactly as he'd left them and her quim still leaking his seeds, but her green eyes filled with hatred and hostility, and her trusty gun gripped tightly in her hands. "Y-you're dead, you old perv!" As he ran away from Launch's passionate fury, a single thought entered his head:

Where the hell did she hide her gun?


End file.
